


Lamborghinis’ are sexy

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Lamborghini, M/M, new car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Lamborghinis’ are sexy  
**Prompt-# :** 108  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 2,050  
**Rating :** PG-15  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Jonghyun brings Kibum home from practice in his new car.  
  


  
❖❖❖

  
  
  
  


“Kibum.” Jonghyun entered the dance studio again to grab his bag and his boyfriend. Taemin was the only one that was still dancing, Minho and Onew commenting on the younger’s progress. It was noticeable that the dancing machine was far above what they could do now. 

“Kibum,” Jonghyun repeated. His bag now in his hand, adjusting his cap so that his forehead was free from his untamed hair. Said boy hummed, acknowledging that he was called put not leaving his eyes from his phone. 

“I will go without you.” Jonghyun threatened with a smile. After all he had promised Kibum a lift home. Kibum let out a strained sound, his thumb nail between his lips, stressed to finish whatever naver post had caught his eye.

“Bye.” Jonghyun singsonged and the rapper whimpered, getting up and hurriedly throwing on his red jumper. 

“Jonghyun-ah.” Onew called, getting the singer’s attention with a hum. 

Kibum had the chance to fix his hair under his cap looking in the big mirror. Oh, he looked cute. Maybe he should treat his fans with a selfie. He smiled and took his phone out of his pocket as he readjusted his bag over his shoulder. 

“Jonghyun, you should see this.” Minho called, as Kibum pressed the record button of his iPhone. Jonghyun glanced over but hurried to the other members to see what was so interesting. It gave Kibum the chance to play with his camera for a bit. Focusing it on himself and playing.

“Lets go.” Jonghyun was back at his side and before Kibum was satisfied with his video. Maybe he should put Jonghyun in it too. He flipped the camera again and waved into the mirror, Jonghyun peeking over to see what he was doing. 

Of course, the elder was not going to wait more. He started to walk knowing that Kibum would follow into the elevator that was held open for them. 

“Be careful.” Jonghyun warned as they reached the underground parking space. The rapper was editing his post and he would not pay too much attention to where he put his steps. Another hum came from Kibum and Jonghyun pushed his lips together. 

The elder shook his head and pressed the button on his car key. The expensive car beeped, winking her lights. That was then when Kibum looked up. Of course he loved that car. Anyone would. 

A sleek white Lamborghini, it screamed money and people would look jealously on. Jonghyun was proud of himself, smiling at his new baby. She was a goddess, the way she drove, the hum she made. It was perfect and of course Kibum wanted a ride. 

They entered the car, and Jonghyun sighed, Kibum was smiling, touching the Italian leather lining of the door. 

“I still can’t believe you got a Lamborghini.” Kibum whispered as if it would shatter the dream he was in. Jonghyun’s pride bubbled up a bit more. 

“It was always a dream of mine.” He confessed and even if it had been a month since the imported car was his, he still needed to pinch himself from time to time. 

He let her growl to Kibum’s delight and carefully got her out of the parking space. He needed to be cautious, he didn’t want to scratch her. and it was difficult to see since they sat so low. 

It was not an interesting part, and Jonghyun saw that Kibum was back on his phone. “What are you doing?” He asked when he gave his ID card to the security to let them out of the building. 

“Instagram.” Kibum said simply, smiling as he pressed the save button. 

“Done.” He continued, finally lowering his phone and smiling at the small group of fans that were hanging at the SM building.

They were squealing, knowing that Jonghyun was in the car but the dark windows made it impossible to see Kibum. At least they were not reaching for the car and they could leave without any problems.

The younger took off his cap and ruffled his short hair. He opened the window shade and immediately opened the mirror. The light turning on and letting Kibum know that his fringe sat perfectly. 

Kibum was relaxing as Jonghyun held on to the steering wheel. They were reaching the bridge and that was one of the younger’s favourite parts. A long stretch of road where Jonghyun often didn’t obey the rules as much as he should.

Sure enough, Jonghyun put un his blinker, switching lanes and gassing to see just how fast he could reach the speed limit. Kibum let out one of his little squeals as Jonghyun changed gears. 

“Yah,” Kibum shook his head, it was unbelievable how powerful the motor was. 

“Awesome, isn’t it?” Jonghyun slowed down as they reached the other side. There was a red light and that reminded him of something. 

“Oh baby, kiss me now.” He sang. 

“Red light.” Kibum joined. 

But they didn’t continue singing because Jonghyun was already leaning close to his boyfriend. And as the car came to a complete stop, Kibum pecked his lips with a smile. 

“You are a little bit perverted you know.” Kibum referred to the song that was on Jonghyun’s solo album. The singer chuckled, there was no arguing with the man that inspired the lyrics. Kibum knew damn well it was his fault. 

And he was playing Jonghyun now too, reaching out to put his hand on his leg and moving it up to where the fabric was fashionably torn. Jonghyun send him a warning glare as he pressed the gas. They didn’t have time to go out of their way. He needed to go to MBC after dropping Kibum off at his apartment. 

But Kibum was being selfish, petting Jonghyun’s thigh and slowly getting higher. Oh no, he would not try anything funny, would he?

“I think it is really sexy.” Kibum confessed and Jonghyun wondered. What was? His jeans, the song, his car. 

“A Lamborghini,” Kibum laughed. “Wow, you have really made it, Jjongie.” The man pouted. 

“You only think the Lamborghini is sexy?” He played, but he knew that an expensive car like this was something to fantasise about. Maybe, one day, they could get a little frisky in here but it could never be comfortable. 

The inside of the car was too small, there was not enough space for them to, well, ‘cuddle’ Jonghyun snickered to himself.

Kibum looked at him with a knowing glare. “Don’t be making any funny songs in your head now.” 

Jonghyun chuckled and placed his hand on top of Kibum in case the younger wanted to pull it away as punishment. 

“You have made me so impure.” Jonghyun whined as if it was not his fault to desire the other. Kibum rolled his eyes. 

“I think you are sexy.” The elder confessed even though Kibum should have guessed that already. It still brought a blush on his cheeks. That was a little straight forward, wasn’t it? He tried to pull away his hand and he could, but only because Jonghyun had to change gears. 

They were in a busier area in the city. So Jonghyun’s hand was not as free to hold Kibum’s as hostage. But when he didn’t need to have his hand on the stick shift he put it on Kibum’s inner thigh. 

<i>Really</i>?  Kibum pouted, he had thought that he would not try something funny. But it was to be expected. It had been a long time since they had time to spend together, they have been busy and even if it was just a hand on his thigh, Kibum felt happy with the touch. 

He let Jonghyun happily hum. His voice was calming the purr of the expensive motor. They were already close to his apartment. Even though Kibum was tired from practice he didn’t want to get home. Only if Jonghyun would come up and play with his puppies, maybe. 

A Smile formed on his lips at the thought of his dogs waiting for him. He could not leave them alone for so long. Kibum handed Jonghyun the key card that would let him enter the underground parking of his apartment complex. 

The comfortable silent broke when Jonghyun entered the parking and stopped in front the door like a gentleman.

“So?” Kibum blinked at Jonghyun who had a smirk on his lips. 

“How are you going to pay for your ride?” The singer said in all seriousness. 

“Pay?” The younger played dumb. “Ah, I forgot my wallet! Oh no!” 

Jonghyun grabbed the safety buckle even before Kibum could think of reaching it. 

“If you can’t pay money, than we need to find another way.” He threatened in their play. Kibum gulped.

“What are you thinking?” Kibum hissed but Jonghyun’s sweet smile reappeared. 

“Bbo bbo, ” Jonghyun said simply.

“Bbo bbo?” Kibum questioned. Was he getting away so easily?

“Bbo bbo.” Jonghyun demanded, looking quite pleased with himself, taking off his cap so that Kibum could get as close as he wanted. 

Kibum leant closer and pressed his lips on Jonghyun’s cheek in a simple kiss. But when he pulled back Jonghyun shook his head. 

“More.” He demanded, and the younger pressed his lips on his cheek again. 

Yet still Jonghyun was not happy. He turned his face, puckering out his lips. “Bbo bbo.” 

Kibum chuckled before complying, kissing his lips. The only problem was that Jonghyun stayed close. Too close. 

Their lips touched again, and again. Kibum’s eyes fell shut and he felt Jonghyun’s hand slip back on his lap. 

An adventurous tongue touched the younger’s lips and he moaned softly. It had been a while since they had played. Kibum opened his lips and greeted it with his own.

 

His hand reached out, finding Jonghyun’s hair and pulling back his hood. His nails passing over the short hair on the back of his neck. Jonghyun humming in the kiss as he deepened it, opening his lips more, encouraging Kibum’s tongue to come to his side.

The elder’s free arm snaking over the other’s shoulders to complete their embrace but why was kissing in the car so uncomfortable. Their over-worked muscles started to complain in their twisted positions and finally Jonghyun pulled back. 

Kibum’s cheeks were flushed and Jonghyun smirked. The elder sat back in his seat. “I think that it just won’t cut it, love. I think that I need more.” 

“More?” Kibum questioned, hating the upper hand Jonghyun had in the matter. “But won’t you be late for blue night?” 

Jonghyun moaned at the reminder. His forehead hitting the steering wheel. “I guess that I will have to come back here when I finish.” 

Kibum grumbled. He didn’t feel like waiting for Jonghyun, he was going to bed as soon as he finished showering, and watch some tv.

But then he saw Jonghyun pouting at him. Well, he couldn’t keep his boyfriend unhappy. Kibum rose his key card. 

“Come silently to bed and if I’m asleep don’t wake me up.” Kibum said and watched Jonghyun’s eyes start to sparkle. 

“Really?” Jonghyun asked, was he allowed to sneak into his boyfriend’s bedroom at night?  Who would have thought.

He kissed the younger’s cheek before taking the card out of his hand. “Tomorrow morning, do you have a schedule?” Jonghyun asked unable to even remember his. He was waiting for the routine text from their manager telling him what to do and where to go. 

“No, but we need to pack for Tuesday to go to Japan, remember? And I have a hairdresser’s appointment at eleven.” Kibum said off the top of his head. Jonghyun chuckled. His hand reaching and caressing over his lover’s hair. 

“I will drop you off then.” He said. Kibum smiled. That would be <i>perfect</i>. 

“You better, if you want to sleep at my place tonight.” Jonghyun nodded, excepting the deal. 

“And you better go now.” Kibum added, finally unbuckling himself from his seat and opening the door. 

“Thanks hyung,” Kibum said, waving the singer a short good bye. Jonghyun lend over the passenger seat to blow him a kiss and a wink. 

Kibum shut the door and Jonghyun started his car again. Still, he waited until he was sure that his boyfriend was in the elevator before zooming off with a smile.


End file.
